This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 100 16 334.3, filed Mar. 31, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to the arrangement for controlling the movement of a rearward-side air guiding system on the motor vehicle.
German Patent Document DE 197 41 321 A1 describes a rearward-side air guiding system which is composed of a rear spoiler provided on a rearward-side hood and of a rear wing connected with the rear spoiler, and the rear wing being movable by means of a driving device from a retracted inoperative position into an extended operative position and vice versa. In the case of this known system, the driving device consists of a central geared motor which, by way of flexible drive shafts, is connected with two telescopic tilt-out devices carrying the rear wing. Each telescopic tilt-out device consists at least of an outer tube held in position on the rear spoiler and an inner tube connected with the rear wing, which inner tube carries out a linear displacement movement.
The arrangement according to the invention improves upon the known arrangement in that it can be implemented without high mechanical expenditures, and the restoring movement takes place automatically on the basis of the integrated spring arrangement. The providing of a hydraulic arrangement for the transmission of energy has the advantage that, in comparison to mechanical arrangements, it is significantly more resistant to wear and simultaneously generates less noise.
The providing of a fixedly mounted outer tube and of an inner tube, which can be displaced therein in the longitudinal direction, has the advantage that the construction provides an overall aesthetic appearance in the extended position of the rear wing and simultaneously, because of the visible cylindrical shape and the smooth surface, no dirt can be deposited which, in turn, increases the durability.
A bayonet catch on the telescopic tilt-out device for the connection with the rear wing has the advantage that the mounting is very simple and that, also in the event of a repair, the connection can be opened without any problems and subsequently can be reestablished.
Another advantage is achieved by a nozzle between the two hydraulic cylinders which, in the event of a nonuniform movement, ensures that a compensation of the hydraulic medium takes place between the hydraulic cylinders and the telescopic tilt-out devices which move in a uniform manner and therefore ensure a harmonic overall movement of the rearward-side air guiding system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.